


It's a Good Time

by Timelords13



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelords13/pseuds/Timelords13
Summary: This follows the events of Who killed Markiplier and Wilford Motherloving Warfstache as Y/N (The DA), Wilford, and Abe the Detective go to Disney World for a much needed day of fun.Playlist of music that accompanies the fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdHioCkZLdQeKbDusZU6aagJ1CCKdQ3t7





	It's a Good Time

For the DA, life had been rough the past couple of weeks, 

Or was it months? Time had felt so different from the other side of the mirror that it was hard to tell. 

Getting used to being back in a living body after decades of being trapped in that mirror-scape had been no easy task. It took a week before they could talk and they still refused to go anywhere near a mirror. It wasn’t until Wilford reintroduced them to Mickey Mouse that they began to open up.

Back before that dreadful party, Mark had invited the DA out to the theatre to see Steamboat Willie, which was recommended by one of his many industry contacts. That night in 1928 had connected them with Mickey, such an endearing character who loved music and just wanted to help people.

Wilford had the wonderful idea for a Disney Vacation to help cheer them up. After some badgering, Abe agreed that the three of them deserved something good after all that they’d been through. 

Mark, whom had reconnected with the DA a week prior, took them shopping for clothes to wear on their vacation. He helped them pick out an all white Mickey themed outfit designed for the celebration after the DA explained that they avoided black because of their time in the void.

Thanks to Wilford’s reality warping the three arrived at the gates of the Magic Kingdom in Florida without so much as taking a plane (the DA is still a bit wary about them). 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go grab some ears and enjoy ourselves!” Wilford exclaimed as he rushed into the Park. 

Abe and the DA looked at each other and smiled at Wilford’s obvious glee. 

“Let’s make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble. Shall we, my beautiful partner?” Abe said holding out his arm for The DA to take. 

They blushed as they linked their arm into his and walked to the emporium. 

As they stepped through the door, Wilford rushed up to meet them with three pairs of ears in his hands: Stitch Ears for the DA, Flynn Ryder Ears for Abe, and the Cheshire Cat Ears for Wilford. With the ears bought and placed on their heads the three set out towards Tomorrowland and The Carousel of Progress. 

But not before seeing the Mickey and Minnie 90th Birthday celebration in front of the castle. 

The music blared as the floats came around Walt Disney Circle. When the floats stopped, the singers and dancers began grabbing people from the crowd to dance and Wilford jumped at the chance to dance on the float with Mickey and Minnie, bringing The DA and Abe with him. 

The three of them danced and sang. Well, Wilford and the DA danced. Abe just kind of bounced his shoulders to the beat and swayed side to side. The singers put the mic in front of the DA and Wilford as they sang “M-I-C K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E.” 

Before the Parade ended, Wilford took The DA’s picture with Mickey and Minnie and waved to them as they left the courtyard. 

The trio made their way to the Carousel of Progress which excited the DA more than anything. They could actually see how the world had changed while they were in the mirror over time and not all at once. The DA observed the performance, fully encapsulated by the progress of a century passing through the eyes of this single family. 

“Did you enjoy the show, gorgeous?” Abe asked as the three of them walked out of the circular theatre. 

“It was amazing. Seeing how much things have changed while I was in the mirror was one thing, but actually being able to see the advancement? That was incredible!” The DA raved as they got in line for another show called Mickey’s Philharmagic. 

Mickey’s Philharmagic was the perfect blend of The DA’s love for classical music with the best of Disney projects (which they spent the last two weeks binging after Wilford mentioned the new Mickey Mouse cartoons, opening them up to a new Wonderful World of Disney). They laughed as Donald was thrust in and out of these great musical numbers trying to get Mickey’s Sorcerer hat back and quietly hummed along to the classical rendition of the Mickey Mouse theme. 

After Mickey’s Philharmagic, the trio made their way through Fantasyland to Frontierland and right at the crossroad in between was The Haunted mansion. 

“Absolutely not!” Abe said as he hooked Wilford and The DA’s arms with his. 

The DA and Wilford agreed as they set off towards Hollywood Studios.

The trio made their way to Hollywood Studios for the second half of their day. And aware of the DA’s newfound love of Metal and Rock music, Wilford brought them to the Rock n Roller Coaster ft. Aerosmith. The music blared through the pounding speakers as the super stretch rocketed through the streets of LA towards the concert pinning them to their seats. 

When the ride came to an end they dragged Abe and Wilford on for another round.

The sun had set and Fantasmic was about to begin as Wilford, Abe, and the DA stood right in the center of the amphitheater. 

Fantasmic was the DA’s dream come true: watching Mickey as he dreams of fantastic adventures and battles the forces of evil. 

When Steamboat Willie appeared, driving his boat across the water after defeating the evil Maleficent they actually clapped and yelled out, “IT’S STEAMBOAT WILLIE!!”

Then as Mickey, the Sorcerer Yensid’s Apprentice, stood atop the mountain top shooting off fireworks into the sky The DA began to tear up, almost overwhelmed with happiness. 

As the show ended with Mickey waking up from his dream The DA kissed both Abe and Wilford, basking in the perfect day. 

“Thank you, I couldn’t ask for better boyfriends in the entire world.” The Lawyer sleepily said as they began dozing off onto both Abe’s and Wilford’s laps feeling safe and content with the ones they love most.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a character based story, and a huge thanks goes to my beta Blackaquokat for helping me through the formatting and wording.


End file.
